Memories Made
by Dexholders
Summary: In which their love is really something strange, and not even a whole collection of oneshots could sum it all up. All genres, characters, shippings, lengths, and levels of quality!
1. A Day in History

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PokeSpe cause I'm broke.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> OldRivalShipping (Green x Blue)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Humor  
><strong>AN:** Hey, I'm Hana, one of the collaborative authors dexholders. This is the first collab I've done with my dear friend, Jihyun. If you couldn't tell by the title, this will be just a thing full of oneshots that we come up with when we're in the mood. We're also working on a longer story at the moment, so keep your eyes open!

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in History<strong>

There was a special exhibition going on at the Pewter Museum, a once in a lifetime opportunity offered from a far off country. Rare crown jewels and ancient royal artifacts were offered from the country's treasury to enlighten the people of the Kanto region. There were only days left until the jewels would be moved to the Nacrene Museum in the Unova region.

Because she had a fascination for shiny and valuable things, Blue decided she would go (maybe snag something in the process) and see if they were worth the fuss. Of course, she wouldn't want to go alone. Blue needed someone to make her seem like she was innocent, just perusing the artifacts with a friend in curiosity and nothing more.

Blue was out for a walk that day and decided to drop by Yellow's house. Knocking on the door, she heard Yellow shuffle to the door and unlock it. Yellow rubbed her eyes sleepily as she opened the door, her eyes widening once she saw Blue.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Blue! I forgot that I had the d-d-date you set up. I'll get ready right away!" Yellow closed the door quickly and the sound of her footsteps could be heard running back to her room.

Blue smacked herself on her forehead. How could she forget that today was the day that _Yellow and Red were going on a date_? And _she_ was the one that set it up herself.

When Yellow opened the door, Blue quickly grinned and jokingly scolded, "Well you should've remembered. Today's the day that marks the first page of your love story." She pulled Yellow out of her doorway and pushed her gently along. "Don't worry; you'll thank me on your wedding day."

Blushing, Yellow brought out Dodosuke and rode away as fast as she could from the older girl, who sweetly smiled and waved. Once she disappeared from her line of sight, Blue abruptly dropped her hand and closed the door to Yellow's house. Kicking a rock as she trudged off Yellow's walkway and into the Viridian forest, Blue went through her mental list of people.

Yellow and Red were definitely out with their little date going on. Blue could go watch them, but she wasn't in the mood. Silver was somewhere training, Gold was with Crystal at Oak's lab, and the Hoenn trio was out doing their usual things. She didn't hang out with the Sinnoh trio much either and the Unova trainers were too far away, so that left a person just a couple minutes away.

Green, the established gym leader of Viridian.

Not only did his status wipe away all of her… infractions when she was with him, but she basically got a free pass to anywhere. She smirked to herself and started to skip all the way down to Viridian City.

* * *

><p>"Now, Charizard, use Fire Punch." Green called and Charizard did exactly that, taking down the Youngster's Rattata in one swift move.<p>

The Youngster ran over to his fallen Rattata and picked it up tenderly, "It was a good fight, Ratty. Let's try harder next time." He looked up at Green, bowed quickly, and sprinted out the door.

Sighing, Green walked to the door and was about put up a "closed" sign, but a young girl happened to skip her way into him. She was knocked to the floor, but quickly recovered and stood up.

She had on a green uniform and hat with her dark blue hair in pigtails. "I'm Picnicker Bella, and I'm here to try and get my Viridian Gym badge!" She gave a toothy grin and swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Is it okay, mister?"

Green sighed again, but gave a curt nod and strode toward his post at the back of the gym. He turned around and folded his arms once he reached his destination and waited for the girl to pull out her Poké Ball and summon her Pokémon. But Bella just stood there swaying.

"Aren't you going to call out your Pokémon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled, "Oh, you can take out yours first, mister!"

Not questioning her actions any further, he held out a Poké Ball and released his Charizard. But all the while, Green studied her carefully. Something was suspicious about this girl. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Bella looked down to reach for a Poké Ball in the bag around her waist. A shadow fell across her face and she smirked. "Go Blasty! Use Water Gun!" Blastoise appeared in a flash of light and shot a jet of water at Charizard.

Green's eyes widened, but he didn't lose his cool as he called Charizard back before the stream of water could hit it. The girl laughed, holding her stomach, and called back her Blastoise as well. Instead of hitting Charizard, the water sprayed Green instead. Sopping wet, he shook his hair out and glared at Bella. "I know it's you. You can quit the masquerade now."

Giggling, Bella's skin seemed to melt off and form a pink gel-like blob at her feet. A brunette with shining blue eyes stood in her place and the moment Green saw who it was, he sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want now? I'm not lending you money again, you know, not that you'd care." He started walk to his room at the back of the gym. The young woman returned the pink blob to its Poké Ball and followed Green. "Stop following me, Blue, I'm going to change."

"That's more of a reason to follow you, then." Blue winked as a light blush spread across his face.

Green walked into his room and shut the door before she could enter after him. He started to take off his drenched clothing and threw them in a pile onto the floor. As he started to dry his hair out with a towel he conveniently found in the closet, Blue started to talk to him.

"So… I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Her tone was suspiciously nonchalant.

"Why? I wouldn't want to after what you did to me back there." He shrugged on a dry shirt and pulled on a pair of pants. There was a brief silence at the door and Green hoped, just for a second, that Blue had left. His hopes were dashed once she spoke.

"Well, remember that one time we had a party at my place? Someone conveniently poured something; I don't know… that new liquid extract of Confusion and Attract, into the punch someone brought (it was probably Gold). Anyways, I was lucky enough not to drink it so I snapped a couple pictures. There were some cute couple photos, and some… oh, I don't have to explain at this point, do I?"

Green froze and thought back to the party. It had been crazy, but he hadn't touched the punch at all. Well, until a drunken Red splashed some in his face and Sapphire force fed him it. After that, all he remembered was waking up on her couch the next morning.

Blue was snickering behind his door.

It looked like he had no choice.

* * *

><p>Blue stood in front of the Pewter Museum, giddy with excitement. She looked over at Green, who stood stoically next to her, glancing up at the impressive building. He looked down when she linked her arm with his. "What's holding you up? Let's go, hotshot!"<p>

As they went in, the receptionist was at the front desk. She was busy typing something into her computer. "Welcome to the Pewter Museum! Would you like to buy—oh!" The receptionist finally tore her eyes away from her monitor and saw Green. "Leader Green, how nice it is to see you!" She glanced over and spotted Blue. The girl smiled pleasantly in return and hugged Green's arm tighter. The lady smiled, amused with the scene.

"So how much are tickets?" Green asked as he reached for his wallet with his free hand.

"Oh, no, it's fine. You and your lady friend can go right along." She smiled one last time and returned to her computer.

Blue smirked once they got past her and let go of his arm. Humming a little tune, she went around looking at the displays. If it didn't sparkle or glitter, she waltzed right by. She stopped in front of a large geode in a display case. It was pink and took up most of the space it was encased in.

"Don't you dare think about stealing anything, Pesky Woman." Green whispered behind her. Blue was startled, but keeping her cool, she turned around and smirked at him.

"Oh no, I won't. It's simply just too big. That doesn't mean it would be trickier, of course." Blue twirled back around and looked at the geode one last time. "Now where are those crown jewels?"

"I-is that you, Green Oak of Viridian Gym?" A shaking voice asked from behind.

Both the teens turned around to see a short middle aged man with thick glasses and a receding hair line. He wore a lab coat, allowing the assumption of his occupation of a scientist. The man was obviously ecstatic, his whole body shaking in excitement.

"A-are you here for the crown jewel exhibit?" he tentatively inched closer.

Green glanced over at Blue. She looked up at him and gave him her most charming smile. He faced the scientist again and sighed. "Yes. My friend here wanted to see it."

"Oh, then right this way!" he scuttled ahead, leading them through a maze of display cases. He moved amazingly fast for a man of his stature. Blue and Green had a hard time keeping up, struggling to dodge displays and visitors.

The scientist came to an abrupt halt. The trainers stopped themselves as fast as they could to make sure that they didn't run into him.

He turned to face them in glee. "I'll take you on a tour. It'll be my pleasure."

"It's fine. We can—" Green was cut off as the scientist walked off, waving his arms in enthusiasm.

Blue chuckled at Green's miffed expression and followed the short man. She heard him sigh behind her and the shuffle of his footsteps following them. Smirking, she slowed down and pretended to look at the nearest display.

Green started to feel suspicious when Blue stopped in front of the glass case of jewelry. She was studying it with extreme interest, probably estimating how much they'd fetch for a price.

"How much do you think those will get you?" He deadpanned as he stopped right behind her.

"Oh no, I wouldn't steal these," she looked back at him grinning, "They're too ugly."

Green couldn't help himself and smacked his hand to his forehead, sighing irritably. Running his hands through his spikey hair, Green tried to find where the scientist disappeared to. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his hand and drag him backwards. Regaining his footing, he found himself running behind Blue, who was currently heading towards the empty part of the museum.

Seeing that Green was paying attention, Blue smirked, "There probably wasn't anything pretty to steal there." She squeezed his hand and tightened her grip, "But I always had something prettier."

Green could feel the blood treacherously rising to his face.

Blue smiled wider after seeing his reaction as they ran through the traces of history together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this little oneshot was to your liking. We also take requests for any pairings/mini plot ideas. Please Review!

**Press that button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Master of Seduction

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Pokemon Special/Adventures. We never will. -sobbu-  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> MangaQuestShipping (Gold x Crystal)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/Romance  
><strong>AN:** Hana here! This lil' oneshot's about the guy we all love, that pervert Gold. I hope that you guys know what's in store for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Master of Seduction <strong>

It was another day in math class, and the students seemed more restless than usual. The teacher was droning on and on about theorems and definitions of vocabulary, while most of the students struggled to stay awake.

The only who was wide awake and actually paying attention was Crystal. The girl was sitting straight in her seat, her pencil scribbling down everything quickly despite the fact that she had gone over the material they were learning the night before. While the teacher was explaining why this applied and how it did, Crystal lowered her pencil and stared out the wide window to her left. It was pretty nice out, the sun shining brightly as the birds playfully chirped in the trees. The leaves rustled peacefully as the trees in the schoolyard swayed and shimmied gently with the wind.

She turned around and faced the front again. Wondering how everyone else was coping, she glanced over to her left. Silver had his head buried in his arms on his desk. He seemed to be sleeping. Checking cautiously to make sure the teacher was still facing the board, Crystal turned around to look at Gold.

He was two seats away and had his textbook opened and standing in front of his face. The sudden movement in front of him caught his eye, and Gold looked up to see Crystal staring at him. He winked mischievously and ducked back down behind his book.

_ He's goofing off, as usual._ Crystal sighed irritably and started to scrawl down notes again.

_** Bzzt! Bzzt!**_ A muffled buzzing noise came from inside her bag. Checking to see if the teacher heard, she quickly reached down and pulled out her cellphone. Seeing it was a text message from Gold, she dropped it quickly back into her bag as if it would burn her. But the phone wouldn't stop vibrating and so she had no choice but to check it quickly.

_ [Hey.]_

Crystal couldn't help but facepalm. Going through all that trouble just to see one word on the tiny screen… she shook her head irritably. Huffing, she decided to stuff the nuisance of a communication device deep into her bag where no one would hear it, only to have it buzz in her hands before she decided to let go. _I'm just going to turn this off,_ Crystal thought exasperatedly as she pulled it out once more.

__ [Are you a Hitmonlee? Cause your body is kickin'!]__

Crystal felt the blood rushing up to her face and she chucked the phone as fast as she could into the depths from which it came. Picking up her pencil, she tried to concentrate on her notes, but Gold's snickering behind her wouldn't allow it.

The buzzing returned and Crystal, aggravated, remembered that she was going to turn the damned thing off. But before she could do it, she accidentally opened the message Gold sent her.

_ _[Do you know Tail Whip? Cause baby, you leave me defenseless. ]__

Angrily, Crystal typed back, [_Stop this! I'm trying to actually pay attention, unlike some playboys I know.]_ She jammed the send button a little harder than she had to and slammed the phone back into her bag. Confident that she had told him off, Crystal returned to listening to the teacher.

The vibrating noise in her bag said otherwise.

Wearily, Crystal reached in once more and read his reply:

_ [That's why I would give you an Everstone, cause I like you just the way you are.]_

With her face the same shade as Silver's hair, Crystal continued to stare at that sentence until she was brought back by the teacher's voice calling her name.

"Crystal, what would be the value of _x_ if y equals two times the amount of side _a_?" he asked, oblivious to what was going on around him, or right in front of him for that matter.

"A-according to the givens in the problem, _x_ would equal the amount of side _a,_ because it also states that _y_ equals 2x." Crystal replied, faltering only in the beginning. For a second, she feared that the teacher was about to call her out for her infraction of cellphone usage and embarrass her in front of the whole class. However, he nodded in approval and continued on tediously about how Crystal got her answer, while the class stared apathetically at the board.

The sound of angry Beedrills returned to tell her that Gold had something to say. _Why don't I just turn it off already?_ She thought angrily and grabbed for her cellphone again.

_ [You remind me of Deoxys. You're out of this world.]_

After that one, Crystal couldn't help but join Silver by dropping her head to her desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<br>****WE'LL GIVE YOU A CYBER COOKIE. 3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
